Meeting at a bar
by auhaes23
Summary: Puck travaille dans l'armée quand il rencontre Rachel dans un bar. Cette recontre changera sa vie à jamais. Traduction de Jennh07 "Et ton vrai nom ?" - "J'ai pas encore assez bu pour répondre à cette question, chérie !"  . Jugée T mais avec contenu sexuel


**Voici la traduction de "Meeting at a bar", de Jennh07. **

**J'ai vraiment tout fait pour la traduire au mieux tout en gardant les bons mots mais sans en faire une traduction mot pour mot. **

**J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer autant que je l'ai aimée.**

** Encore merci à Jennh07 de m'avoir laissée partager cette histoire avec vous :)**

**Je l'ai catégorisée T mais en anglais, elle est jugée M. Les passages sexuels ne sont pas choquants, du moins rien de très "pervers".**

* * *

><p>Elle était en train d'essuyer le comptoir du bar dans lequel elle travaillait depuis quelques mois. C'était certain que devenir serveuse ne faisait pas du tout partie de son plan sur cinq ans, mais elle avait terriblement besoin d'argent. Et en attendant de trouver une place comme enseignante dans une école secondaire, c'était une assez bonne solution.<p>

Malgré ses vingt trois ans, Rachel avait la chance que ses pères lui paient un appartement entièrement rénové. Ils refusaient de voir leur fille unique vivre seule dans un trou à rat où tous les robinets fuyaient.

Rachel coinça l'essuie dans la poche arrière de son short et se pencha sur ses coudes sur le comptoir, pouvant ainsi voir ce que faisaient ses clients. Pour un samedi soir, c'était plutôt calme. La plupart de la clientèle regardait le match de foot que diffusait une chaine en direct. Rachel ne s'intéressait toujours pas au sport. Du moins, pas à ce genre de sports, très masculins.

La deuxième serveuse, Brittany, vint près d'elle et imita sa position.

« C'est si calme ce soir »

« J'espère que Chris nous laissera partir plus tôt ».

Rachel regardait la blonde. Elle avait une tresse qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, laissant aussi quelques mèches s'échapper sur son visage, ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus. Rachel se sentait moche à côté de Brittany, qui en plus avait une silhouette de mannequin.

« J'aime vraiment ta veste ! Tu l'as mise pour ton entretien ? », lui demanda Brittany. Cette dernière venait d'enlever sa veste en cuir pour laisser apparaitre son polo de travail. Elle et Rachel ne devaient pas porter un de ces uniformes ringards rouges et beiges, mais juste un polo noir, qui après tout restait simple et agréable à porter.

Rachel hocha la tête et soupira alors que la porte du bar se referma derrière deux jeunes hommes qui vinrent s'assoir en face d'elles deux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? », demanda-t-elle à ces derniers. Ils commandèrent tous les deux une bière. Rachel posa leur boisson sur le comptoir, mais remarqua que ce n'était pas la boisson alcoolisée qui attirait leur attention, mais plutôt elle. Son polo était remonté quand elle avait attrapé les deux verres sur une étagère en hauteur. Elle rigola nerveusement voyant leurs regards posés sur elle. Un des deux hommes avait les yeux bruns alors que le deuxième les avait verts.

« Vous êtes très belle ! », la complimenta l'homme aux yeux bruns.

Brittany sourit au commentaire fait à sa collègue. « Je prends ma pause, Rachel ! », elle cria avant de sortir du bar par la porte arrière du bâtiment.

« Hudson … Arrête de t'enfoncer encore plus merde ! », l'homme aux yeux verts rouspéta, secouant la tête avant de tourner son regard vers la télévision.

« Merci », rougit Rachel comme elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval. Elle les écouta ensuite discrètement discuter du match de foot ou les regarda se lancer les capsules de leurs bouteilles de bière. Celui aux yeux verts lui lançait un regard coquin de temps en temps. Elle essayait de ne pas réagir et de continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était difficile. Deux beaux hommes très charmants étaient assis justes en face d'elle. Et les deux semblaient s'intéresser à elle.

Elle ne les observait pas comme une folle, mais elle remarqua tout de même que celui aux yeux verts avait les cheveux rasés très très courts et un tatouage qui dépassait de son t-shirt. Il semblait très musclé, très attractif et avec une mâchoire imposante. Son copain était, quant à lui, très grand et avec des cheveux bruns foncés courts. Il portait un polo bleu foncé des pompiers de New York. Son sourire enfantin le rendait très plutôt charmant.

Cependant, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au premier homme, elle vit à nouveau qu'il lui lançait des sourires. Elle repéra aussi que son verre était presque vide.

« Vous en voulez un autre ? », elle demanda, marchant vers lui. « Bouteille ou verre ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Un verre», il lui donna le verre vide. Quand il se pencha sur ses coudes, il remarqua que le t-shirt de Rachel était encore remonté. Il en profita pour admirer ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Elle semblait vraiment sexy, et en voir un peu plus était son seul désir à ce moment-là.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas », soupira son copain, remettant sa bouteille vide à Rachel. Elle rit au commentaire. Il y a quelques minutes, les rôles étaient inversés. « Donc, je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? », il lui demanda.

Se penchant à nouveau sur le comptoir, Rachel lui sourit avant de répondre. « Rachel ! »

« Je suis Finn, et lui, c'est Puck. ». L'homme aux yeux verts acquiesça.

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux, assez étonnée. « Tu t'appelles vraiment Puck ? »

« C'est qu'un surnom ! », il répondit avec un sourire narquois.

« Et ton vrai nom ? », elle tenta à nouveau.

Il lui rit au nez avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. «J'ai pas encore assez bu que pour répondre à cette question, chérie ! ». Le dernier mot n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Elle détesta directement la sensation qu'elle ressentit entre ses cuisses, juste parce qu'il l'avait appelée chérie. Beaucoup d'hommes le faisaient quand ils étaient soûls, mais lorsqu'elle regardait celui-ci dans les yeux, elle le voulait tout simplement dans son lit.

Elle remarqua que Finn les regardait avec un sourire bien précis, mais Brittany les interrompit quand elle alla murmurer à Rachel qu'elle pouvait prendre sa pause. Elle lui sourit pour la remercier de l'avoir prévenue, avant de contempler une dernière fois Puck qui la regardait de haut en bas. Rachel ne prit pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il la regardait de cette façon, elle était très bien consciente de la beauté de ses jambes.

Quand Rachel partit, Puck sourit à Brittany.

« Je suis Brittany ! Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir ! », elle l'informa avant de se déplacer pour aller nettoyer quelques tables.

Puck se retourna vers Finn. « Mec, n'essaie pas de la brancher, c'est pas le genre de filles que t'arrives à satisfaire ! Désolé ! »

« Oh, mais toi t'en es capable ? »

Puck ricana avant de regarder à nouveau la télé. « Je les satisfais toutes ! », il ricana.

Finn soupira en regardant l'horloge. « Putain, je dois y aller ! Je travaille tôt demain ! On se voit plus tard mec ! », il jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir et partit.

Brittany encaissa l'argent puis fixa Puck. « Comment vous vous êtes connus ? », elle lui demanda avec un sourire.

« On est meilleur ami depuis la maternelle ! », elle hocha la tête pour qu'il continue sa petite histoire. Puck hésita à répondre, faire la discussion l'aidait rarement à ramener une fille chez lui. Mais elle lui lançait ce regard de petit chiot blessé. Et même s'il était un coureur de jupons, il ne pouvait résister à ces regards-là. «Je suis sous-officier dans l'armée, composante médicale et Finn est pompier ! »

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus. « J'adore les pompiers ! J'achète tous les ans leur calendrier, mais je n'ai jamais vu Finn dedans… ». Elle semblait confuse.

Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, pensa Puck avant de rire. « Non ! Il est trop couillon pour faire ce genre de truc ! »

Rachel revint à ce moment-là dans le bar, s'approchant de Brittany. «Où est passé Finn ? », elle lui demanda.

« Il doit bosser tôt demain ! », lui répondit Puck, se demandant ce que Rachel avait bien pu faire pendant sa pause, elle était toute rouge. « Déçue ? », il ricana.

« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? », Rachel le regardait curieusement alors que Brittany s'en allait.

« Nous fermons dans une demi-heure ! », elle les informa de la réserve.

Rachel lança une petite discussion avec Puck. Elle lui demanda qui il était, ce qu'il faisait. Mais, il laissait sans arrêt le suspens planer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle regarda le troisième barman faire son sac, et compter ce qu'il y avait en caisse. Brittany avait déjà tout nettoyé. L'homme fit donc signe à Rachel qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle alla d'abord dire au revoir à Brittany, comme tous les soirs.

Rachel habitait à quelques rues du bar. Devant le bâtiment, elle ne trouvait plus ses clés. Quand elle se mit à chercher dans son sac à main, un homme arriva par surprise en face d'elle. Instinctivement et avec une vitesse incroyable, elle lui pulvérisa du spray au poivre dans les yeux.

« Merde Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? », il se frottait les yeux, les avants des bras appuyés contre le mur en pièce du bâtiment.

« Oh mon dieu ! Puck, je suis tellement désolée ! », elle s'excusa, rangeant vite son spray

, avant d'aller vers lui et de poser ses mains sur ses biceps. _Ouah, il est … super musclé. _Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux, rencontrant alors les siens pleins de larmes et rouges. « J'habite pas loin d'ici, on devrait y aller ! Je vais t'aider avec tes yeux … »

Puck la suivit volontiers. Principalement parce qu'elle l'obligeait, et qu'il ne pouvait rien voir mais pour d'autres raisons aussi. Quand ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans son appartement, il faillit tomber dans les escaliers mais elle attrapa sa main et l'informa qu'il restait qu'un étage avant qu'ils soient à destination.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Rachel l'ouvrit, lança son sac à main au sol avant de tirer Puck dans le petit couloir qui les mena directement dans la salle de bain. Elle le poussa ensuite contre le rebord de la baignoire, pencha sa tête en arrière et rinça ses yeux. Elle était en quelque sorte à cheval sur les jambes de Puck qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Juste où cas elle décidait de s'échapper et qu'après il tombe. Au moins, de cette façon, elle tomberait avec lui. Il fit ensuite ce qu'elle lui disait de faire, c'est-à-dire cligner des yeux.

Une fois fini, elle se pencha contre le lavabo en face de lui, son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée »

« C'est bon ». Il s'essuyait le visage avec la serviette qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il cligna des yeux, apercevant alors ses jambes bronzées qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter dans la longueur. Baissant les yeux, il vit aussi ses vieilles converses toutes sales. Ce n'était peut-être pas très classe mais elle travaillait tout de même tous les jours dans un café avec ces chaussures-là.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », elle lui proposa. Il acquiesça. « Suis-moi »

Il la suivit à travers le couloir pour rejoindre enfin la salle à manger qui les conduit dans la cuisine. Puck la regardait pendant qu'elle ouvrait le frigo. Il voyait qu'elle hésitait quoi lui servir.

« De l'eau, merci ! ». Elle lui tendit une bouteille et ils se déplacèrent dans le salon via une porte en bois lisse foncé. Ils admiraient tous les deux le ciel anthracite de New York par la fenêtre. « Tu es … ? Heu … », elle se tourna vers lui avec timidité. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé… »

Il la coupa. « Avant que tu ne m'agresses avec du spray au poivre ? ». Elle baisa la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je suis dans l'armée en tant que sous-officier. Je compte entrer dans la composante médecine en tant que médecin mais pour ça je dois finir mes études ! Donc là, je suis des entrainements et des cours de médecine ! La plupart du temps, on stationne à Quantico ! Je suis venu ici pour rendre visite à Finn ! »

Rachel cligna des yeux alors que sa mâchoire tomba. « C'est impressionnant, tu es si jeune ! »

Puck sourit, imaginant déjà sa culotte toute mouillée. « Et ouais… Et toi ? »

« Je travaille à temps plein au bar mais j'essaie de trouver un poste comme enseignante ! », elle rougit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est gênant avec ça ? C'est pas mal prof ! Mais tes étudiants attendront surement autre chose de ta part ! », il rigola comme elle haleta et le tapa sur le torse. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait des sous entendus sexuels dans sa phrase.

Ils finirent par parler pendant des heures. Quand Rachel commença à bailler, il se leva du canapé. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller et de te laisser dormir ». Normalement il aurait essayé quelque chose, mais elle tenait à peine debout.

« Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Il est tard, et je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé »

« Heuu, ok ! », il frotta sa nuque nerveusement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, Rachel se réveilla et alla dans la salle de bain. Après, elle se dirigea inconsciemment dans sa chambre où elle se recroquevilla sur ses énormes coussins. Puck sentit la chaleur de son corps et posa son bras sur sa taille, la tirant vers lui. Il respirait lentement, reconnaissant l'odeur de la vanille et des framboises qui venait de ses cheveux. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, et bientôt, ils s'endormirent de cette façon.

Le lendemain matin, elle bougea et sentit quelque chose de dur au le bas de son ventre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle vit Puck, l'homme du bar, dans son lit.

Il avait de magnifiques cils et de belles pommettes. Elle passa avec légèreté ses doigts contre sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses yeux, qui s'ouvrirent, louchant vers elle. Elle ne connaissait presque rien à propos de lui mais elle allait tout faire pour le connaitre mieux.

« Tu es magnifique ! », lui confit-il sincèrement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne croirait pas. Elle n'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien sur lui excepté qu'il était infirmier dans la marine à Quantico, qu'il était sorti avec énormément de femmes (il lui avait accidentellement confié ça quand elle lui a demandé s'il avait une petite amie), et qu'il était bâti comme un dieu grec, elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait rêvé de lui la nuit. Il avait déjà de tels effets sur elle.

Sa main se tendit soudainement pour balayer les cheveux qui étaient sur son visage pour ensuite se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Puck n'en revenait pas à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces.

Il n'était vraiment pas un ange, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille qui plaisait à Finn. Mais hier soir, quand il fumait (encore une vieille habitude qu'il allait devoir changer) et qu'il la vit partir, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir. Il pensait à cet instant-là qu'il pourrait aller lui dire bonsoir comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Car oui, même si ça semblait irréel, il avait eu droit à une très bonne éducation. Et c'est de cette façon qu'il avait fini par se retrouver dans l'appartement de Rachel, les yeux remplis de spray au poivre. Ils avaient alors discuté et il avait pu apprendre quelques petites choses à propos d'elle. Comme par exemple que quand elle était nerveuse, elle tirait sur un de ses vêtements, et qu'elle faisait un mouvement avec ses mains quand elle parlait d'une personne qu'elle aimait sincèrement.

Les deux approfondirent le baiser et il la tira sur lui, pour qu'elle soit à cheval sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissaient lentement sur son corps, arrivant en dessous de ses seins et il ne dû rien toucher de plus pour être excité. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il ne pensait pas qu'à lui cette fois-ci. Rachel était différente pour lui. Les mains de cette dernière atterrirent soudainement sur la mâchoire de Puck, écartant leurs visages.

« Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi »

Pas encore, il ajouta dans sa tête. « Ça me va ». Il l'embrassa nouveau et cette fois-ci langoureusement et passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux besoin d'oxygène. « Mon prénom … Noah ! »

Rachel le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

* * *

><p>Le mois qui suivit cette nuit-là, ils étaient restés en contact par SMS. En général Puck lui écrivait dès qu'il avait quelques minutes à lui. Il n'était peut-être pour l'instant qu'un infirmer étudiant cinq heures par jour, mais il avait quand même constamment quelque chose à faire.<p>

Après sa pause à New York, il reprit du service en Californie où tous les militaires américains se rejoignaient une fois par an. Ce fut durant cette période que Rachel prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller le voir pour un week-end. Puck avait alors réservé une chambre d'hôtel, pensant que ce n'était pas très glamour de la laisser dormir avec lui alors qu'ils seraient entourés d'une dizaine d'hommes. En fait, ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'acte, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Les manches retroussées, Puck discutait dans le hall de l'hôtel avec quelques copains quand elle arriva. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le dos, attendant derrière lui, sa valise à ses pieds et son sac à main sur l'épaule. Après avoir rangé son képi dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il alla signer quelques papiers à la réceptionniste.

Rachel enroula ses bras autour de sa taille par-derrière, le forçant à tourner sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« Hé, bébé … ». Il posa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant à ses côtés, et l'embrassa doucement. « Ça a été ton voyage ? »

« Extrêmement long ! », elle fit la moue comme il rigola pendant qu'il prenait les clés que lui tendait la réceptionniste.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, où il posa ses sacs au pied lit avant de porter Rachel style mariée et de la poser délicatement sur les couvertures.

« Tu m'as manqué », dit Rachel, le regardant avec un sourire alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle commençait à enlever son t-shirt, mais il l'en empêcha, allant s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle, surprise, se levant du lit.

Il gloussa. « Ça va te prendre un peu plus de temps avant que je laisse tomber l'uniforme ! ». Elle rougit alors qu'il la tira entre ses jambes.

« Ne fais pas ça ! », dit-il comme elle le chevaucha pour s'installer sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se laissaient emporter, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures, dans un grand silence. « Tu as pris congé pour qu'on puisse se voir ? », elle demanda.

Soupirant, il laissa le haut de son corps tomber sur le lit, ses mains toujours posées sur les cuisses de Rachel. « En quelque sorte…. Je vais aller dans l'Ohio quelques jours avant de retourner à Quantico »

« Oh ! », elle quitta son regard, jouant avec sa ceinture.

« Tu veux venir avec ? », il lui proposa. Après tout il y avait bien réfléchi, et il voulait absolument passer plus de temps avec elle.

Rachel le regarda. « Dans l'Ohio ? »

Puck hocha de la tête, levant un sourcil. « Ouais. Tu sais ma mère me bassine depuis des années pour que je lui ramène une jolie petite juive à la maison. Et tu remplis ces critères. »

Elle le fusilla du regard comme il ajouta: « Au moins, on pourra passer du temps ensemble ! »

Elle s'avança contre son torse et captura ses lèvres. « J'adorerais t'accompagner Noah ! »

Puck la fit alors basculer sur le lit, avant de se poser sur elle et de lui enlever son t-shirt, révélant ainsi un petit top. Il se débarrassa de la veste de son uniforme et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Quand il se releva pour enlever son t-shirt beige, il vit qu'elle fixait son tatouage. Souriant, il se pencha et embrassa la vallée entre ses seins avant de descendre doucement vers son ventre tendu. Il savait qu'elle prenait des cours de danse et qu'elle travaillait son physique tous les jours, et ça se voyait. Ses doigts descendirent vers son pantalon qu'il enleva pour la laisser seulement dans sa culotte et son top . Il pouvait voir à travers ce dernier qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. _Incroyable !_

Levant les yeux vers lui, sa poitrine se déplaçait de haut en bas rapidement, attendant qu'il finisse de la déshabiller. Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre, et elle se rendit vite compte que c'était elle, le suppliant de continuer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme il alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit pour enlever ses bottes. Se débrasant rapidement de son top, Rachel alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Puck, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle se mit à embrasser son cou tandis que sa main droite se trouvait sur le tatouage qu'il avait sur ses biceps. D'habitude, elle n'aurait pas aimé ce genre de tatouages avec des serpents, mais ça lui rappelait dans quel secteur il travaillait, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Elle l'embrassa sur l'épaule, descendant ses lèvres lentement vers le tatouage.

Puck ferma les yeux comme ses pieds sortirent de ses botes. Soulevant ses hanches, il enleva son pantalon, son boxer et ses chaussettes d'un seul coup. Il leva son regard vers elle comme sa main droite montait lentement le long de ses jambes avant d'arriver à sa culotte qu'il enleva.

« Noah… », elle couina, serrant la couette avec une main, utilisant l'autre pour tirer sur la chaine qu'il portait autour de son cou.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels. Il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis que lui et Rachel avaient officialisé leur relation. Comme il pénétra en elle pour la première fois ( et pas la dernière. Ils finirent par le faire durant tout le week-end, jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucun préservatifs), il l'entendit gémir son nom, et il adora ça. Elle était une petite copine incroyable.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, quand elle passait ses doigts le long de son tatouage ou le long de sa poitrine, il pensa qu'elle pouvait bien être LA fille.

* * *

><p>Il la poussa contre la porte de son ancienne chambre alors que sa mère et sa sœur étaient juste en bas. Elle portait ce chemisier à carreaux avec les boutons du dessus ouverts, laissant Puck profiter du décolleter. Elle avait aussi un de ces petits shorts en jeans moulants… Plus tôt, quand ils regardaient la télé, elle s'était penchée pour attraper sa boisson sur la table basse, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle ne portait pas de petite culotte.<p>

« Noah! », elle haleta quand ses doigts allèrent défaire le bouton de son short pour le tirer vers le bas, la forçant ainsi à s'en débarrasser. Il sourit quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte, ce qui était plutôt bizarre parce qu'elle en portait toujours une. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement vers le sud comme la tête de Rachel tomba contre la porte.

« Tu es si mouillée, bébé », il la tira vers le lit où il prit le temps de débouter son chemiser.

Elle atteignit sa ceinture, et poussa son jean vers le bas comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec son short, pendant que lui enlevait son propre t-shirt pour planer ensuite sur elle qui mordillait ses lèvres. Ils savaient que ça allait être rapide et sale car le diner allait bientôt être prêt. Il glissa sa langue entre ses seins.

« Noah, fais quelque chose », elle couina, le suppliant, tout en pliant ses genoux pour qu'il puisse se déplacer entre ses jambes plus facilement.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, atteignant finalement son oreille. « Tu es si belle, putain »

Elle gémit quand elle le sentit entre ses jambes et se cambra. Elle gémit plus brutalement quand il entra en elle. Puck se déplaçait, la regardant dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser.

Il s'éloigna légèrement et murmura contre ses lèvres, «Mon dieu, Rachel ».

Elle gémit dans son oreille, posant sa tête sur le côté afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser le long de son cou. Il se déplaçait plus rapidement, sentant les murs se resserrer autour de lui.

« Putain », il grogna contre son cou, posant ses mains sur ses deux joues avant de bouger plus rapidement. Elle haleta et enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Ses hanches tremblaient sous lui avant de gémir bruyamment dans sa bouche quand il l'embrassa. Quelques cous de hanches plus tard, il s'effondra sur elle.

« Noah ! Le diner est prêt ! », sa mère cria comme il gémit.

« Dieu merci, on a fini… Je crois que ça aurait tué l'ambiance »

Rachel pencha sa tête en arrière et rit, lui laissant l'opportunité d'embrasser son point sensible. Son cou. Elle gémit, resserrant ses cuisses autour de lui.

« On aura plus de temps ce soir, bébé ». Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de poser son front contre le sien. « Je suis tellement heureux de te voir, Rach ».

Elle fredonna son accord contre ses lèvres , l'embrassant. « Moi aussi, mais j'ai vraiment faim »

Puck savait qu'il aurait pu faire une blague complètement déplacée par rapport à ça, mais à la place il lui remit son chemisier et se leva pour s'habiller.

* * *

><p>Quand il fut de retour à Quantico, Puck trouva finalement le temps d'aller sur internet. Il attendit que la connexion se fît, et vit alors le sujet « LIS CE MESSAGE STP ! IMPORANT ! », avec comme destinateur Rachel. Il cliqua automatiquement sur ce message, ignorant ceux de sa mère, de sa sœur et de Finn. Quand il lut le message, il remarqua qu'elle semblait complètement paniquée. Il abandonna alors la lecture de ses e-mails et alla lui téléphoner avec le portable d'un officier.<p>

« Oui ? », elle répondit d'une voix tremblante. Il supposa qu'elle savait que c'était lui. Elle n'était pas du genre à répondre à des numéros privés.

« Rachel, je viens de lire ton message. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle éclata instantanément en sanglots au téléphone. « Noah, je suis tellement, tellement désolée », elle bafouilla ensuit un autre tas de mots comme celui-là.

« Bébé, tais-toi, je comprends rien ! Prends une grande respiration ». Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait et commença à se calmer. Elle ne renifla que quelques fois cette-fois ci. « Maintenant, parle lentement et dis-moi ce qui se passe », il s'assit et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Je suis enceinte », elle renifla. « Je suis tellement désolée, je ne comprends pas… On a toujours été si prudent ». Elle recommença à pleurer.

Ses épaules tombèrent en avant comme il essayait de respirer correctement. Il allait être papa ? Mais alors, elle parla de nouveau. « Je peux toujours a … av…». Il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas prononcer ce mot. « Je comprends si tu veux rompre ! ».

Puck repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles. C'était pendant ses trois jours congés, il y a trois mois. Il était maintenant trop tard pour réparer cet incident. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent était de renter à la maison et d'être près d'elle et de leur petite fille ou petit garçon. Heureusement, il lui restait que 3 trimestres à Quantico. Après, il pourrait rentrer.

« Rachel », il dit sévèrement pour qu'elle arrête son monologue. « Je ne veux pas que tu avortes. Je t'aime et j'aime notre bébé »

Elle haleta dans le téléphone. « Tu m'aimes ? »

Il rigola doucement. « Oui chérie, je t'aime. Alors arrête de paniquer. Tu devrais aller l'annoncer à nos parents, ils pourraient t'aider. »

Honnêtement, il était frustré. Son bébé allait naitre dans moins de six mois et lui allait être de retour dans neuf mois. Il n'allait pas avoir la chance d'être là à la naissance de leur enfant ou de l'accompagner pendant la grossesse. À la place, il devait rester à Quantico.

Il se pencha en avant, la tête presque entre ses genoux et les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime aussi Noah ! »

Il pensa alors que ces cinq mots valaient la peine d'attendre. Quand il rentrerait, il pourrait voir les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères.

* * *

><p>Rachel était assise dans la salle d'accouchement, serrant la main de Brittany alors que leurs familles patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Puck avait trouvé un moyen d'aller sur skype quand elle était entrée dans le travail, quatre heures après que ses contractions aient commencé. Elle regardait l'ordinateur portable ou elle le voyait assis avec un casque sur la tête. Ses mains étaient tellement serrées que ses articulations étaient en train de blanchir, un peu comme les siennes.<p>

Elle commença à pleurer et se pencha vers Brittany. « Je ne peux pas le faire »

« Rachel, chérie, tu peux le faire. Tu dois juste pousser encore quelques fois », dit Puck.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi ici ! », elle hurla comme Brittany caressait ses longs cheveux sombres trempés. Rachel sanglotait, regardant l'ordinateur.

« D'accord Rachel, maintenant vous devez pousser fort ». Le médecin la regardait, assis entre ses jambes. Elle serra la main de Brittany et cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, soupirant quand elle entendit enfin les pleurs de son enfant. « C'est une fille ! Félicitations !»

Une fois lavée, et enroulée dans une couverture rose, la petite fille fut posée dans les bras de sa maman. Rachel regardait sa fille, pleurant comme elle toucha ses petites boucles brunes.

« Elle est si belle »

Rachel regarda vers Puck et laissa échapper un rire larmoyant. « Elle a ton nez », rigola-t-elle. La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux, laissant une couleur verte apparaitre. Son regard se dirigea vers l'écran.

« C'est ton papa »

Puck regarda sa petite fille à travers l'écran. Elle était couchée dans les bras de Rachel. Brittany, les pères de Rachel, sa mère, sa sœur et Finn arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quelqu'un devait avoir bougé l'ordinateur parce qu'il avait à présent une meilleure vue de sa petite amie et de sa fille. D'ailleurs elle le regardait droit dans les yeux à travers l'écran. Sa main potelée vers lui comme il rigola. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux mais il s'en fichait. Les gars derrière lui souriaient et lui disaient qu'il avait une belle petite fille. Quand Rachel rit, il tourna son regard vers elle.

« Comment tu veux l'appeler ? », elle lui demanda comme elle le regardait alors que la petite fille tenait son doigt.

« Léa ! Elle a une tête à s'appeler Léa ! ». Il les regarda toutes les deux, désireux de tenir sa fille.

Ils se regardèrent et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu un rire venant de la bouche de sa petite fille. Les yeux de Rachel se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'elle le fixait. « J'aime beaucoup ! »

« Tu as une idée pour son deuxième prénom ? »

Elle observa le bébé, voulant absolument faire honneur à Puck de n'importe quelle manière pour le deuxième prénom. « Nicole ? ». Il avait les yeux fixés sur le bébé. « Léa Nicole Puckerman », elle lui proposa. Noah devint Nicole.

Il regarda tout autour d'elle et admira sa famille. Ils l'avaient tous regardé lui en entrant dans la pièce avant de diriger leurs regards interrogateurs vers le bébé. Finn sourit timidement avant de prendre Brittany dans ses bras violement et de l'embrasser sur le front. Ses parents et Sarah prirent le bébé de Rachel afin qu'elle et lui puisse avoir une minute en tête à tête.

« Je dois y aller bébé », il soupira, regardant le sol pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que t'aies pu y assister Noah … Je t'aime », elle tapotait un mouchoir sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse-la autant que tu peux pour moi ! Je serai à la maison bientôt »

Rachel acquiesça et lui envoya un baiser avant de fermer l'ordinateur. Ne pouvant plus cacher ses émotions, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Finn s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle pleurait. La mère de Puck, Rebecca, revint avec Léa qui tournait sa tête vers l'ordinateur désormais fermé. Cette petite fille venait à peine de naitre mais elle était déjà super intelligente.

« Tu le rencontreras très bientôt, ma chérie »

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était revenu dans l'Ohio pour accueillir Puck. Pendant qu'ils préparaient tous la fête, Rachel était à l'aéroport de Dayton avec Léa, rebondissant sur ses genoux avec une petite robe campagnarde d'été. Son avion avait déjà atterri mais elle ne voyait personne. Rachel commença à s'inquiéter mais elle le vit alors récupérer ses bagages dans son uniforme bleu. Il marche ensuite vers elles.<p>

Elle se leva, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et sa fille dans ses bras. « C'est ton papa », lui dit-elle, pointant Puck.

La petite fille leva la tête et regarda l'homme marcher à grands pas vers eux. Une fois devant elles, il lâcha ses sacs et prit leur fille dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues comme il embrassait sa fille, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ». Rachel lui fait les gros yeux avant de rire et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, posant sa main libre sur une de ses joues.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué »

Elle resta dans ses bras quelques instants, avant d'être interrompue par le rire de leur fille qui venait de mettre sa tétine dans la poche de l'uniforme de son père. Ils la regardaient intensément et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la plus belle petite fille au monde. « Tu m'as manquée aussi »

Plus tard ce jour-là, Puck était endormi sur son lit quand Rachel arriva dans la pièce. Leur fille était couchée sur sa poitrine, sa petite main contre sa clavicule. Rachel se traina sur le lit et frotta le dos du bébé, elle-même couchée sur un oreiller, regardant la poitrine de Noah monter et descendre. Elle ferma les yeux et déplaça sa main pour caresser le coup de Noah.

Le flash d'un appareil-photo le réveilla. Il leva les yeux et vit sa sœur avec un grand sourire avant de se retirer de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Son regard se tourna vers Rachel et il la poussa. Elle le regarda, encore à moitié endormie, souriante.

« Épouse moi », dit-il, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle le regarda bizarrement, essayant de savoir s'il plaisantait. Mais elle ne vit aucune once d'humour dans ses yeux. « J'adorerais Noah »

Rachel s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de loger sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il jouait avec ses cheveux tout en regardant leur petite fille. Il y a un an et demi, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il demanderait à une fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar de l'épouser. Mais, il ne regrettait rien. Il allait être le meilleur des pères. Ce n'était peut-être que la première fois qu'il la voyait en vrai mais il allait vite rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

« On ira acheter les bagues demain »

Elle rit tandis leur fille commença à s'agiter, se mettant à pleurer. Rachel s'assit et la prit dans ses bras. Puck la coupa dans son élan. « Laisse-moi essayer »

Rachel se recoucha contre les oreillers, respirant cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Elle le regarda marcher en rond dans la pièce et disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Il était déjà un père incroyable. Sa vie était parfaite.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. Laissez-moi une petite review si vous avez le temps pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.<strong>


End file.
